Storms and Sins
by luvscharlie
Summary: Voldemort's return after the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament brings Charlie Weasley home to join the newly re-formed Order of the Phoenix, and forces Tonks to make choices she's not sure she's ready to make. Bill/Tonks, Charlie/Tonks


_Storms and Sins _by Luvscharlie

The door to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place opened as the meeting came to a close, and all heads turned her way. She was unrecognizable with her hair plastered to her face, and Bill heard his little brother snigger behind him.

"How kind of you to grace us with you presence, Ms. Tonks," said Dumbledore, giving Tonks a disapproving look.

"Where is he?" Tonks shouted as water from the raging storm dripped from her uncharacteristically brown hair and clothes to puddle at her feet. "Where the fuck is he?" She was far beyond caring what the other Order members thought of her. Her one prominent thought at the moment was how many different ways she could torture Charlie Weasley before she killed him. She tripped as she entered and would have fallen if Bill Weasley's reflexes weren't so sharp.

"Tonks, are you okay? Are you hurt? Was it Death Eaters? Who hurt you?" Bill's hands moved over her in a frenzied attempt to locate some phantom injury and his words were a jumbled rush.

"Get off, Bill. I'm not hurt. I'm fine, but you're 'bout to be shy a family member. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna—"

And then she saw him standing there, arms crossed over his chest, beaming at her with a smile so brilliant that it set her heart to beating in double-time and her anger to near exploding. He was dry, and that alone was enough to bring fantasies of tearing him limb from limb to the forefront of her mind. She shrugged Bill off and launched herself at Charlie with fists balled and arms flailing.

"You're a dead man, Weasley! I hate you. You're an egotistical, self-centered bastard. That death wish ya've got—I plan to fulfill it."

Charlie's hands covered his face, but she landed one solid blow to his cheek that garnered her some satisfaction. Every eye in the room was on her when Bill grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back. To his misfortune, the fist that she was aiming at Charlie's smug smile connected soundly with his nose. Homicidal thoughts abated at the sight of the blood flowing freely from Bill's nose.

"Oh, Bill! I didn't mean ta—"

Bill clamped his hand over his nose and Molly rushed forward with her wand to heal it, but he brushed her off. "I'm fine, Mum."

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder drowned out the sounds around her as Order members filed out. She could hear Charlie recounting what had happened, how he had left her a mile away without a wand, and how it was 'all in good fun,' and how was he to know that she would get lost.

"You did what?" Arthur Weasley's voice could be heard throughout the house. Tonks had not realised the usually quiet man's voice was capable of such volume.

Tonks ran for the stairs in an attempt to flee the rooms before anyone realized it was tears that now flowed down her cheeks, rather than the remnants of the rain from the storm outside.

Bill grabbed her hand before she reached the third floor. He didn't speak, only tugged her inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them, using his wand to light several candles.

"Your hands are ice cold," he said dropping them and walking forward to turn the taps of the shower.

Steam filled the room, and she was thankful for the way it masked the tears that wouldn't cease flowing down her cheeks despite her attempts to quell them. She walked to the window and turned her back to him, wiping them away as she went. Her teeth chattered. She hadn't noticed how cold she was before, probably due to the anger that had been boiling inside her.

She felt Bill's presence behind her before his hands touched her shoulders. "You, better than most, know how he is, Tonks."

She nodded. It was true. She had loved Charlie Weasley since they were children, but no matter how she tried, she'd never seemed to raise herself above the label of "buddy" in his eyes. It hadn't stopped them from becoming intimate, but for Charlie, it meant little, and she knew it. To her, it meant the world… he meant the world.

"In Charlie's defence," Bill said, "he wasn't there last week when the Diggory boy was killed. He hasn't seen it firsthand and doesn't know the kind of danger he could have put you in with his practical joke tonight. Well, he didn't. I'd say Dad's gotten that point across by now."

The thunder outside echoed her anger. "Don't defend him, Bill."

She turned toward him, and he opened his arms to her. "I don't mean to defend him." She walked eagerly into them and buried her face in his neck. She hated showing weakness and the thunder outside seemed to be shouting at her to cease this uncharacteristic girlish behaviour.

She breathed in the scent of his skin, and with her eyes closed she could imagine he was Charlie. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay here wrapped in his arms for the duration of her days. It was with a great deal of reluctance that she released him and stepped back. She was surprised that he, too, seemed reluctant to end the embrace.

"If it helps, Hestia Jones saw the whole thing."

Charlie had fancied Hestia Jones since their third year at Hogwarts. Hestia, however, only had eyes for Bill, a source of much jealousy on Charlie's part and the only thing she had ever seen the two of them argue about. Even as adults, Charlie couldn't speak without stuttering if Hestia was in the room, which always earned him a good ribbing from his older brother. There was some justice in this world. "It helps," she said smiling up at him.

"I thought it might. I'll go," Bill said, touching her cold face. "Enjoy the shower and get warm."

"Don't," she said. The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she was surprised to find her hand clutching the front of his shirt. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was something she had never even considered doing before, but it felt somehow right. He tasted like Charlie, too.

He was startled by her kiss at first, but was soon responding and then taking the lead. His hand tangled in her wet hair, and he pulled her flush against him. His hands traveled down her body and the snogging grew to something else quickly. Bill seemed to need her every bit as much as she needed him. She was unsure what brought him home from Egypt, but it seemed that it may have been more than the return to Lord Voldemort, if the way he was clinging to her was any indication.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm not him," he said between kisses.

She nodded, but it was not Bill she was kissing, and he seemed to know that. The room was dimly lit by a few candles, and with the added steam from the shower it was not hard to pretend he was Charlie, even when she didn't close her eyes.

The water from the shower matched the rhythm of the rain pouring down outside, and the thunder came forth to chastise her once more.

_This is wrong. You are using him._

The lightning joined in the thunder's chastisement by lighting up the room, as if to remind her that this brother was not the one she desired. She had always found Bill attractive, and she'd even fancied him a bit when they were back at Hogwarts, but it was Charlie who held her heart.

"I want you," he said.

"Me too," she replied, all the time wishing he would stop talking. Their voices were too different, and this jolted her out of her fantasy that it was his brother she was kissing. Bill Weasley _was_ a good bloke, and she counted him among her mates. He deserved better than to be a substitute lover and she felt guilty for using him as such.

"You're freezing," Bill said, taking out his wand and ridding them both of their clothes.

The guilt nagging at her was forgotten when Bill's lips came down on hers again. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried them both into the shower. Her skin soon lost its blue tinge and regained its normal rosy hue beneath the warmth of the spray. His kisses, combined with the steam of the room and the powerful storm that raged outside were intoxicating. She felt light-headed, as if her world was spinning out of control. She _needed_ this. She _wanted_ it… desperately.

Just not with him.

She wanted him to be someone he wasn't; she needed him to be someone she loved.

Her conscience nearly won out with the flash of lightning that illuminated his handsome face. "Bill, I--." She lost any thought of ending this when Bill's mouth closed over her nipple. His tongue swirled round it and he applied just the right amount of pressure.

She struggled to regain her composure enough to stop him. It was the right thing to do, perhaps, but ceasing this was the last thing she truly wanted. His mouth was torturing her in the most delicious ways, and yet… he had been kind to her, and this was not how he deserved to be repaid. "Bill, we can't do this. It's not you that I--."

He silenced her with a kiss and tilted her face up to him when they broke apart.

"Bill, I 'm sorry, but I don't—"

"Do you ever stop talking, or do I have to continue kissing you to keep you quiet?"

"Bill, this isn't fair to you."

"Well, that answers that." He grasped her chin and kissed her hard. "You may not be thinking of me at the moment, Tonks, but I promise you won't be thinking of anyone else when I'm finished."

Any feelings of guilt left her and were quickly replaced by indignation. "Rather sure of yourself, aren't you?"

With the flashing light of the storm, he winked at her and pushed her back beneath the spray. The warm water traveled in rivulets down her body, and Bill traced one particular drop's path over her clavicle and down between her breasts abandoning it as his mouth closed over her nipple once more. His fingers and tongue elicited reactions from her body that she had only dreamed possible before tonight.

_Merlin, he wasn't just boasting; he really is good at this._

As much as she loved Charlie, his brother was a far better lover. Bill took his time. He wasn't taking her hurriedly before rushing to board a train bound for Romania, and she wasn't just one among many that he wanted to see on one of his rare trips home. Bill's attentions were focused solely on her, and on giving her pleasure.

Bill's lips worked their way down her stomach, and when the lightning lit the room this time, she looked at him and didn't try to make herself believe he was Charlie. His tongue followed the trail of the coursing water down her stomach and lapped at her navel, drawing giggles from her. "Oi, that tickles." She didn't hear his responsive chuckle through the clap of thunder, but she felt its vibrations against her stomach.

His kisses were long and intense. His tongue explored her mouth in ways that Charlie had never taken the time to do. She compared them, even knowing she should not, and Charlie consistently fell short of his older brother's skills. Bill wedged his knee between her own, pushing her against the cool tile of the shower, and she ground her hips down on him.

His fingers stroked their way through her curls and he stopped short of entering her, tracing his fingers over her folds. She arched her hips toward him, and with the next flash of lightning their eyes met. Bill waited, teasing his fingers back and forth across her entrance. She nodded her consent and leaned forward to kiss him. "I want _you_," she said, and was surprised at how much she meant the words. It was _him_ she wanted at that moment. Any lingering thoughts of Charlie were driven from her mind when Bill slipped a finger inside her. He massaged her clit with his thumb in sharp circles as he kissed her and no one existed for her at that moment except him.

"You are so wet, Tonks. You feel amazing. Are you ready?"

Her moans were drowned out by a large clap of thunder, but she ground her hips against him in a way that let him know she was more than ready for him… she was desperate to have him. "I need you," she whinged against his mouth. "Please, Bill, don't make me wait."

"Is it _me_ you want, love?"

She nodded that it was and he answered with a smug smirk. He dropped to his knees before her and grinned up at her. He lifted her leg behind the knee and draped it over his shoulder then placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. She loved the way his stubble-covered jaw felt against her tender skin. That kiss was followed by another and another, as he slowly worked his way toward her centre.

His fingers opened her to allow his tongue access to explore her folds. The first stroke of his tongue across her clit and she felt the leg she that wasn't draped over his shoulder, the one that was supporting her, buckle at the knee.

She whimpered when he pulled away from her and stood. "Noooo, Bill. Please, don't stop."

She heard him snigger and considered smacking him on the back of his head, as he pulled her from the shower. "C'mere," he said, taking a towel and his wand in hand. "Hold on to me, Tonks. I don't particularly fancy the notion of having to explain how you injured yourself in the shower, and if this continues in here much longer--"

"Oh! Enough said." She shuddered at the thought of having to explain that to anyone, much less Molly Weasley. That was a conversation she had no desire to have.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into the warmth of his neck, before she heard the "pop" and felt the unpleasant sensation of Side-Along Apparition. She only opened her eyes when they were standing in the room she had claimed as her own at Grimmauld Place with her feet now firmly on solid ground.

Bill used the towel he had taken to dry her, brushing her hands aside when she attempted to do it herself, then tossed it aside and pushed her back onto the bed. She giggled when he followed her down. "That was a bit pointless, don't you think? You didn't dry yourself, and now I'm all wet again."

His fingers parted her and slid deep inside. "Yes, you are." Her room was on the top floor of the house and the rain hitting the roof was louder here, though it was no match for the blood pounding in her ears as her pulse quickened.

She used one of the moves mastered in Auror training to gain the upper hand and flip him to his back. He drew in a loud breath and touched her face when she grasped him. Her mouth hovered just above the head of his cock and her tongue darted out, flicking over the sensitive tip. It was all he could take. Auror or not, Bill was quicker and stronger than her and before she knew what happened she was the one on her back and Bill was pushing into her.

"Where do bankers learn moves like that?" she teased, earning a sharp smack to her bottom.

"This _banker_ could teach you a great many things," he replied, in a cocky tone.

He moved slowly at first, much too slowly for her taste, and she arched her hips and twisted, sheathing him entirely in the heat of her body.

"Tonks," he choked. Getting the words out seemed terribly difficult for him. "If you do that again, this will be over much too soon."

The veins in his neck stood out; evidence of what this exercise in restraint was costing him. Her hand traced the tattoo of the Egyptian scarab that graced his chest, and he looked at her with lust-filled eyes. There was no question why Bill Weasley never lacked for female attention when he told her she was beautiful. What woman wouldn't desire his attention? He was handsome, charming and considerate. The rhythm of his thrusts seemed to keep time with the driving of the rain on the roof and Tonks met him stroke for stroke. Bill brought her to climax quickly, and she was thankful for the booming clap of thunder that masked the sounds she could not contain when the full force of her orgasm overtook her. Her body tightening around him pushed him as far as he could go. His restraint had been tested to its limit and then some, and his orgasm was so intense that it left him speechless for a short while. He gathered her to him and held her close.

"Do you mind if I stay up here with you tonight?" he asked. "I can go to my own room before anybody notices I'm here in the morning."

She nodded her consent. His eyes closed, and he was asleep in a matter of minutes. It was no small feat to then extricate herself from the tangle of their limbs without waking him again, but she couldn't lie there with him.

She had turned a corner tonight and there was no going back. The storm outside, violent though it was, could not compare with the storm brewing inside her. Perhaps this was a new start for her. Bill was an anchor. Bill would not blow in and out of her life, taking a piece of her heart with him every time he left, but Charlie…well, Charlie always would. Charlie knew no other way, and he had no desire to discover what he was missing here in England when Romania offered all he needed.

The realisation struck her with no less intensity than if it were the lightning illuminating the world outside. When you took away all the pretty words he whispered and all the promises he never kept, _that_ was the root of it all. Charlie did not need her.

Tonks indulged herself for the remainder of the night. She allowed the tears to form trails down her cheeks, just as the rain trickled down the glass of the window at which she stood, but she promised herself that unlike the rain which would, no doubt, come again, she would shed no more tears for Charlie Weasley after the sun rose.

Of course, promises weren't always easy to keep, and her resolve, when it came to Charlie, had a history of crumbling. She knew he was bad for her—at least her head knew; her heart was much more difficult to convince.

Fin.


End file.
